


Footer

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, First Meetings, Innuendo, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Based on that Sex and the City episode where Miranda thinks a sandwich is sexually harassing her....Mickey can’t walk down a certain street without being propositioned..in a good way.





	Footer

"You want my twelve inches?"

Mickey stops dead in his tracks. He hadn’t really been paying attention to his surroundings, so the voice catches him off guard first before he registers what was asked. He’s had a lot on his mind lately, been really busy and his dad has been breathing down his neck, which doesn't leave a lot of time for sex, but he knows his mind isn't fucking with him.

"The fuck did you say to me?" He steps to the guy who said it; a tall redhead with freckles wearing a matching red cap and apron. There’s a stuffed rooster sitting precariously on his head.

"You looking at my cock?" The guy asks, raising a smug eyebrow and smirking.

"No! The fuck are you--"

"So you want it?"

Mickey sputters, trying to think of an answer that doesn't make him sound gay in the most threatening way possible. Instead he stomps away because clearly he's being played.

"I don't have time for this."

The next time it's the same. The guy surprises him out of his thoughts and Mickey falls for it, having forgotten about him.

"Want my meat?"

Mickey immediately goes red, face burning hot and eyes darting everywhere.

"Keep your fucking voice down," Mickey demands, getting in his face again. He wants to knock his stupid hat off. "What does a rooster have to do with sandwiches anyway?" He asks, feeling like he’s won when the guy shrugs and lets him leave.

Mickey tries to avoid going past the new sandwich place, but it's the fastest way to one of his pickups for his dad. He sees the guy in the distance passing out little cards to other people but he can't hear what he’s saying to them. He tries to walk by quickly with his face turned away but it's no use.

"You can take my foot long," the guy says, handing him a take-out menu with a devilish grin.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. You say this shit to everybody--" he looks at his nametag, "Ian?"

Ian shrugs. "Maybe."

And Mickey can’t help but feel his stomach drop like he’s falling. He bites the stupid grin at his lips and shakes his head. He walks away wondering.

The next few days are more of the same. Mickey goes by the place even if he's got no business being near there.

"Stuff your mouth with my meat," Ian smiles.

Mickey flips him off and continues on his way.

"You won't be disappointed with my double meat."

"That the best you got?" Mickey teases and keeps walking.

"I promise it won't hurt," Ian hands him a coupon that says 'first time' in bold letters, the rooster winking at him.

"You're not even trying now," Mickey comments, stopping this time to take it and slide it into his jeans.

"Just doing my job," Ian shrugs, but smiles in a way that Mickey can tell is not just his job.

"Uhuh. What else are you doing?" Mickey plays along.

Ian points to his hat and wiggles his head a bit. "Keeping my cock up for you."

Mickey swallows, looking away and licking his lips. He looks back at Ian and he’s watching his mouth it seems.

"Come by and I'll show you how I handle my meat," Ian winks, then turns his attention to another passerby.

The next day is different. Ian’s not outside and Mickey actually stumbles in panic and confusion. Had Ian gotten fired? More importantly, had he really been saying that stuff to everyone else? Mickey felt his heart skip at the thought even though it was stupid. So, he goes inside and is relieved to see Ian behind the counter. He stands in line and waits for him to notice him. When he does, Mickey is prepared.

"You made me come," he says, leaning over the counter so only Ian hears.

Now Ian turns red and laughs, ducking his head. He looks up again and Mickey notices just how green his eyes are.

"I guess I did, huh," he smiles like he’s glad Mickey is there. "I have a fifteen in five minutes," he says strategically, trying to determine if that's why Mickey is there.

Mickey confirms with his own smile, leaning away. "Just enough time to make me a sandwich."

Ian rolls his eyes but nods. "What do you want?"

Mickey raises an eyebrow like he expects a terrible joke.

"For real," Ian laughs.

Five minutes passes and Ian yells that he’s going on break. He nods for Mickey to follow him and they end up in the dry storage room. Ian closes and locks the door, removing his hat and apron. He crowds Mickey against some stacked boxes, pushing his hard-on against his thigh.

"You want it?" He pants in his ear, hot breath on Mickey’s neck and face.

Mickey moans, reaching a hand down to grope him. He feels Ian’s dick growing longer and harder, and almost whines.

"You weren't fucking kidding," he says breathlessly, humping his own erection against Ian.

"Mh mh," Ian grunts. He hastily opens his jeans and pulls out his cock. He strokes the incredible length a few times, spreading the precum along it and making it shine.

Mickey wraps two fists around it and the head still doesn’t touch them. "Jesus," he whispers, feeling a bit intimidated all of a sudden.

Ian must sense it because he lifts Mickey’s chin. "Too much?"

Mickey doesn’t hesitate, scared Ian will put it away and leave. "No! No. How much time we got left?"

Ian checks his watch. "Twelve."

Mickey nods and goes for it, sucking in the head til his lips touch his first fist. He can handle this. He wants to. He licks and sucks and takes in as much as he can, bobbing a little and stroking what he can’t. He tests himself a few times, liking the response from Ian who has a hand in his hair. It feels good when Ian encourages him to swallow a bit more than he can take. He could keep going like that for hours but he wants more. Satisfied Ian’s dick is wet enough, he turns around and drops his own pants to his ankles.

"Get on me. C'mon, please," he begs, feeling his raw throat and aching jaw. It's so good. He braces himself against the boxes and spreads his ass cheeks.

Ian jumps into action, spreading as much spit from his dick around Mickey’s hole. "I'll go slow, okay?"

"Hurry," Mickey croaks, practically vibrating when he feels Ian start to push in. He immediately feels full but Ian keeps going, sliding in inch by inch by inch by inch by...

"Goddamn, you're tight! You okay?" Ian asks, rubbing a hand up Mickey’s back.

Mickey nods fast, gripping the boxes tightly. Ian’s hand is surprisingly soothing and relaxes him, as he keeps accepting more cock than he's ever had before. It's hitting all his spots at once and then some. He thinks he feels it in his stomach when Ian finally bottoms out. He pulls out a little when Mickey squirms and then it's fucking perfect.

"Fu-fuuuuck," Mickey let's out, dropping his head between his shoulders. Over ten inches of dick was inside him right then and he was not ashamed of how bad he already needed to come. He was more ashamed he hadn’t had monster cock sooner. "Ffffuck me, Ian, God just...Ughh!" His brain was thinking about nothing but the foot of penis in his ass.

Ian didn’t disappoint. He made Mickey hold onto the boxes and bite his stupid rooster hat, as he railed into him good and hard. And Mickey took it like a champ, meeting him every other thrust. It didn’t take much or long for Ian to make Mickey explode semen in ropes; trembling through it and pleading incoherently. When he felt Mickey had had enough, he picked him up and spread his thighs wider as he fucked up into him fast and sloppy. Mickey howled hoarsely, the line between pleasure and pain disappearing as Ian seemed to gore through him as he finally came. His cum felt hot inside and he knew it would take a while for it to leave him. That made it feel even more amazing.

Ian set him down gently and had to hold him steady for a few seconds. Mickey’s legs were weak and his whole body tingled and hurt in places in a good way. He wouldn’t walk or sit right for a while. They cleaned up with napkins and dressed, hearts still pounding in their chests.

"How was it?" Ian asked, tying his apron and looking at Mickey. 

Mickey tilted his head and bit his lip, coming closer to him. "This a customer survey?"

Ian grinned. "Maybe."

Mickey grabbed Ian’s face and kissed him, quick and simple. He took his rooster hat from him and put it on Ian’s head, patting his cheek.

"Loved every bit of your meat," Mickey teased.

"Good. You should come again sometime and try my special sauce," Ian winked.

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I ran out of ideas for fratboy series, so any prompts would be cool. Ok thx bye


End file.
